


Because You Don't Need Me

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: Sam Winchester is happy. He works as a lawyer in one of the best firms, has a small but beautiful house in the suburbs and he has a wonderful girlfriend. The whole nine yards. Until, one fine day, he wakes up to someone banging at his door. He opens the door to find an empty front yard. Annoyed, thinking it’s a prank, he’s about to slam the door shut when he hears noises. He looks down, following where the noise is coming from only to watch in horror at the small parcel at his door. It’s a small basket, filled with blankets and a stuffed toy. Surrounded in them, is a baby, with wide green eyes. Just when Sam thought he couldn’t be surprised anymore, he finds a letter, asking him to take care of the baby, which is signed by none other than his brother, Dean.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9
Collections: Wincest Big Bang 2020





	Because You Don't Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was lucky enough to claim my first choice in this year's challenge and got to make art for this awesome 'angsty with a happy ending' story. I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I did.

  
**Author: dwimpala-67**  
**Artist: tx_devilorangel (TxDorA)**  
**Other Pairing(if applicable): N/A**  
**Story Rating: NC-17**  
**Warnings/Spoilers:  
AU – Without monsters, Sibling Incest, Heavy Angst with a happy ending, Mpreg, kid fic**  
****

  
**Art:** [Live Journal](https://tx-devilorangel.livejournal.com/d56.html) | Ao3  
**Story:** [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948995)  
  


Banner:  
  
  


Sam finds a basket containing Noah on his door step.  
  
  
  


Sam joins Dean and Noah at the park.  



End file.
